


Waking Up Is Hard To Do

by NadiaJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaJ/pseuds/NadiaJ
Summary: Harry has a very particular fantasy and Draco is more than willing to take matters into his own hands and make it a reality.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	Waking Up Is Hard To Do

When Draco returned to the bedroom Harry was asleep. He laid sprawled out on the massive bed, bare limbs tangled in white sheets, dark hair spread across the fluffy pillow. From his fingers dangled one lone sock.

Draco was frankly surprised he’d managed to get undressed before the potion took hold and carried him off into a deep sleep. It was quite the feat really, impressive even. A smile touched the corner of his lips as he lounged against the doorway, eyes trailing lazily over the expanse of smooth skin on display. He almost wished Harry had managed to fight it off, if only long enough for Draco to return and fuck him properly.

Fucking a sleepy Harry was always a good time. The noises he made, the way his body turned soft and malleable.

But it was for the best. He had a mission – one he’d been planning for well over a few months now. Ever since that night Harry had drunkenly stuttered out his dirtiest fantasy to him over a bottle of firewiskey in their downstairs parlor. And tonight was the night. Not that Harry knew that, but that was part of the fantasy wasn’t it? The suddenness of it, the mystery, the lack of control. For all Harry knew, he’d never even told Draco his desires, couldn’t recall having spilled his secret.

Draco’s cock twitched in his trousers. Yes, tonight would be memorable for both of them.

Pushing off the door, he made his way slowly over to the bed, his wine glass clicking softly against the bedside table as he set it down. He took a moment to study his boyfriend, eight years they’d been together now but he never tired of looking. Of touching. Of kissing and fucking and all the little things in between that made up their days. He reached out and trailed a finger down Harry’s skin, feeling the bumps of his spine, the dip in his back right before the beautiful swell of his buttock. His heart felt tight. Merlin, he loved this man.

It took some maneuvering but soon Draco had Harry free of the sheets in the middle of the bed, a pillow under him to prop his arse in the air. He knelt between Harry’s spread legs, listened to his deep, even breathing, and thanked his potion brewing abilities that kept Harry from waking until it was time. 

He loved Harry like this, spread open for him, waiting. Placing his hands on Harry’s backside, he spread his arse cheeks apart, leaned down, and placed a wet kiss right on his little pink hole. His mouth opened against the furrowed flesh, his kiss deepening, his tongue pressing. This close he could smell Harry’s heady musk, taste his most hidden parts. His fingers curled into plump skin as he lost himself a little in the act. It was always hard to resist once he got started. He could eat Harry out for hours, often did until the other man was sobbing from it, coming on his own stomach.

Harry had a wonderfully responsive hole. He was moaning now even in his sleep, hips twitching marginally. He was no doubt hard as a rock against the pillow.

Draco stabbed his tongue in deep, wiggled it around, and felt his cock pulse in need. But he ignored it. Favoring instead to continue kissing, licking, sucking, and fucking with his tongue. Spit slid down his chin, dripped into Harry’s body, slicking him up. Harry moaned again and Draco buried his face deeper, pulling his buttock apart wider, moaning himself now. He eased back slightly, lavished the opening with long licks, then plunged back in. Deeper, deeper.

Harry always said Draco delivered his most passionate kisses to his pucker and that was true. He couldn’t help it. Harry’s body, his hole in particular, deserved to be worshiped. He swirled his tongue, nipped the sensitive flesh, fucked it open.

The clock chimed a new hour and Draco pulled back, blinking. He was dazed to realize so much time had passed already. His lips felt puffy and sore, his jaw aching now that he’d stopped long enough to get his wits back and when he looked down, he had to bite his tongue at what he saw. Harry’s backside was marked with each of his fingers, his hole glistening and open. He peeked up at Harry’s face to make sure he was still fast asleep, smiled at the blissed-out look painting his sleeping features.

Wiping the mess of saliva off his chin, Draco waved his hand and caught the bottle of lube that flew towards him. He popped it open, eyeing it quickly to make sure it was the new bottle that was still full. They’d need it tonight. Slicking up his fingers, he couldn’t resist placing one last deep kiss on Harry’s pucker before pushing a finger in. It slid in smoothly, all the way past the second knuckle. He eased it in and out for a moment, watching it disappear and reappear like the best sort of magic trick, then added a second.

Harry twitched. His muscles stiffened then softened immediately, a groan muffled in the pillow. Draco paused, waiting with bated breath until he was sure Harry wasn’t waking up, then started up again. Two fingers became three and Draco marveled at the way Harry’s body swallowed them up, sucking his fingers into his body greedily. His hole was so very red now, stretched tight around Draco’s questing fingers.

Draco’s heart thumped in his chest as he watched, his body too hot in his trousers and button-up. He couldn’t help himself from aiming for Harry’s prostate. He stroked it and watched in awe as Harry’s body squirmed on his hand, lifting back into the pressure of his fingers. Even dead asleep, Harry was a complete slut for it, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across his lower back.

Biting his tender lip, Draco debated adding a fourth finger. He wanted to see Harry’s body struggle to accept another digit. Wanted to see the stretch of his pucker, the angry red flush that would spread over his whole arse. He knew, from hours of trial and error, that Harry’s body could take it, what his limits were. He wanted to toe those limits now. That was part of Harry’s fantasy, wasn’t it? For Draco to force him into submission, to use his body as he wanted when he wanted.

A slut he’d said. A fuck toy.

But there’d be time for that later, he had a schedule to keep after all. Plus, he didn’t want to accidentally loosen Harry up too much. Didn’t want to take away the struggle of Harry’s hole accepting something bigger.

He twisted the three fingers in deep one final time, then slowly withdrew them. Harry groaned loudly, his stretched opening twitching, aching to be filled again. Another wave of his hand brought the new cock shaped butt plug he’d bought soaring into his outstretched fingers. He slicked it up, eyes glued to Harry’s still gasping hole, then feed it gently into that hungry orifice. He pushed it all the way in, twisting it a few times, drawing it out then fucking it back in before letting it settle between his cheeks. The butt plug ended in a looped handle, perfect for holding onto while fucking him, among other things. Draco couldn’t wait to find all the lovely uses for it over the next few weeks.

He sat back and studied his work. Harry’s body was flushed from head to toe. His arse red, the black handle sticking out, sweat peppering his skin like kisses. He reached under his body and brushed Harry’s startlingly hard cock. He was ready. Perfect. He tipped his head, considering. Debated if he should put the gag into his mouth yet or not. He was excited to see Harry in it.

The gag was perfect – shaped like a short but thick cock, it would settle on his tongue nearly to the back of his throat but not uncomfortably. It was charmed so that if he sucked on it long enough, water would shoot from the tip. A rather ingenious way to keep him hydrated, Draco thought. Plus, he liked the way Harry’s mouth looked stretched around a gag. He had a feeling these purchases were going to become something of a staple in their house.

The doorbell rang, pulling Draco from his musing.

He sighed – the gag would have to wait it seemed. He gave the butt plug one last pull, leaned over, and brushed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Rising from the bed, he squared his shoulders and pulled his courage around him, a wave a doubt creeping up his spine.

But Harry wanted this. He knew, not only from the drunken night but from the truth potion he had slipped into his whiskey a few weeks ago to triple check a few of the finer points of his fantasy. With one last lingering look, Draco turned and went to get the door.

***

Consciousness came to Harry slowly.

It started behind his eye, a shaft of soft yellow light. Then a trickle of sound, sheets rustling and springs creaking. A low moan and a laugh. Then sensation along his skin, heat and pressure. His body felt heavy, unmovable, the joints of his hips pushed too wide, his arms like lead weights above his head, a spike of pain and fullness inside him.

He let out a sleepy groan, heard voices around him, felt something hard and thick push, push, push deeper. It felt like the fraying edges of a too vivid dream. He swam towards consciousness, tried to wade through the thick haze fogging his brain and keeping him under. His eyelids fluttered, his lips parted on another groan, and the thing inside him pulled out, pushed in. Fast, hard. He became acutely aware of his arse, of the stinging in his backside, of his hole stretching too wide and burning. Of fingers digging into his thighs, holding them down, holding him open. Of sweat on his skin.

He tried to move, fought to fully open his eyes, cried out sharply as the thing in him picked up the pace. Drilling into him now. Relentless. All consuming. It hit his prostate over and over and over again, making sparks of light shoot behind his eyes. He felt an orgasm building, knew in a loopy sort of way that he was being fucked. That someone – Draco? – was inside him.

Was he dreaming? He didn’t think it was a dream, at least.

“Oh fuck, he’s clenching on me.”

The voice was low, gravelly, distant. Foreign. Harry couldn’t place it, but then he couldn’t exactly think at the moment. He had a feeling that this should scare him, an unknown man fucking him. But when the terror tried to creep up his throat, the cock hit his prostate, pulled out to the tip, and plowed back in.

Hell, he was going to cum. He cried out, felt a hand cover his mouth, and muffle his noises.

“There you are love, I was starting to get worried.”

Harry’s heart leapt. He knew that voice. The sound of it eased the trickle of fear at the base of his spine, his body instinctually melting into the bed like butter. He blinked quickly, willing his eyes open, saw mere flashes before they closed again. A pop of color, a pale face, the ceiling of his bedroom, a bent head. He tried again, made out the dark hair of a man between his thighs, felt confusion twist in his stomach as he groaned again.

It _ was _ a stranger fucking him. Oh god.

“Hey now, no coming yet,” Draco chided in his ear, his hand leaving Harry’s mouth and moving to squeeze the base of his straining cock. The sharp grip of pain cut off the impending orgasm before long fingers stroked up to the oversensitive tip.

He strained into Draco’s fingers then back down onto the man’s prick in him. The reality that it was another, an unknown man shot through him again and again, like a lightning rod straight to his core.

Harry breathed rapidly, eyes flicking up to lock on Draco’s. His vision swam but Harry blinked until the fuzziness eased away from Draco’s beautiful face like a curtain parting. His face was so close and awash with color on his high cheekbones, a light in his ice-blue eyes.

“Wha-?” His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. The room looked wrong, too soft around the edges, and then of course there was the man who was most definitely not his boyfriend screwing him while said boyfriend watched.

It was a dream…it was real? It was wrong, it was…

“Shh, you’re ok.” Draco nuzzled his ear, kissed the curve of his jaw. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it love? Don’t you feel him inside you? You should have seen the way your body opened for him, you just let him slide his cock right in like an eager little slut. He’s been fucking you for a while now, I was starting to get worried I’d made the potion too strong and that you’d sleep through it all.”

“W-who?” Harry asked, eyes blown eye and fixed on Draco’s sharply angled face, stomach muscles clenching as he fought off an orgasm. It was too much. He felt too tight, too hot, the words spilling from Draco’s lips like a drug that wanted to pull him under and terrified him at the same time.

How did he know? How…? It was just a fantasy. Too dirty to voice out loud. Surely Draco didn’t know, surely this couldn’t really be happening? Was it? Fuck, it  _ felt _ real.

Draco shook his head, smirking, and Harry realized he was fully dressed. Clean shirt and trousers buttoned up tight while Harry lay prone and naked. While Harry was fucked into the mattress. “No one you know, you may call him Sir. Look baby, look at him.”

Harry’s eyes flicked up to the man, to Sir. He was big, burly. He held Harry’s thighs down like they were nothing but feathers. He could feel the sharp press of his fingers, the way his back slid up and down the bed with each thrust. The sensitive skin of his inner thighs stung with sweat and the pounding of hips into them over and over again.

But he wasn’t looking at Harry, not really. His wide brown eyes were fixed intently on where his thick cock drilled into Harry’s body. He grunted with each push, his cock wet and glistening each time it emerged only to disappear seconds later again.

Harry shuddered. It’d been so long since he’d been with another man, his body used to Draco’s thickness and length. This new man fucked differently. Felt different. Confused Harry’s body with each penetration till he felt like he was floating outside his own skin. Till he wanted to cry out for it to stop, for more, for Draco to kiss him while he unraveled.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Draco asked.

Harry blinked, opened his mouth, but it was the man – Sir – who answered. “Fuck yeah, it’s a good pussy.”

_ It’s a good pussy _ .

Like he wasn’t a person. Just a cock hole to be fucked. The words echoed inside him, pulled at something in the deepest recesses of his mind. It flooded through his veins, his toes curling, his muscles clenching, his mind emptying, his back arching clear off the bed as he came. And came. And came. It shot all over his stomach, reaching high up his chest, the relentless pounding dragging it on and on.

“Oh yeah, you little slut, fucking take it,” Sir grunted, hips snapping too fast now, overwhelming him completely.

Black seeped at the corners of his vision, his hand flailing out until Draco caught it in his. “Draco,” he panted, body twisting as much as he could manage. “I – I…”

Draco crowded into his side, filled his eyesight, touched his cheek gently. “You can do it baby. I know it’s a lot to wake up to, but you can do it.” He kissed Harry’s ear, breathed his words hotly across the lobe. “You were a bad boy coming without permission. I’ll have to punish you, you realize. But first, you need to stop clenching and let him fuck you. That’s it, relax love.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, forcing himself to relax, to let the pounding overtake him like he was nothing but a ragdoll. It hurt. It felt amazing. It was too much, not enough. His cock swelling already again, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fucking or Draco’s promise of punishment or both. Sweat slid down his forehead, glistened on his legs.

“Good boy,” Draco praised, and Harry felt it in every part of his body.

He smiled loosely, tried to force his legs open further even though they were already stretched beyond their limit. Sir’s grunting was getting louder, sharper. Sweat dripped from him onto Harry. His cock bounced midair, his hand latched onto the back of Draco’s head, and his mouth dropped open on a wordless shout.

He was going to break apart.

“Here you go pussy boy, take it, take my cum,” Sir said, hips stuttering, pushing in too deep. “Fuck yes!” He shouted and came, shooting deep inside Harry’s body.

Harry moaned, savored the feeling of cum rushing into him, filling him. His entire body felt heavy, rung out, sated. “Thank you,” he whimpered, eyes closed tight. Sir hadn’t pulled out and Harry could feel him pulsing still, blocking the cum from leaking out just yet. He wondered if he’d start fucking him again without any sort of break.

He heard rustling, felt Draco pull away, but he couldn’t open his eyes. Felt like he might pass out again at any moment. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want Sir to pull out either. Or he did. He didn’t know. He only knew that he wanted it again. To be fucked. And fucked. For more cum inside him till his stomach rounded with it. Like a bred bitch.

“Lie still Harry,” Draco instructed softly.

Harry nodded, having no intention of moving, and felt Sir ease out of him slowly. He moaned brokenly as the cockhead popped free of his pucker, choked on his next intake of air when something cold and smooth slid inside him immediately after.

A butt plug.

To keep him open. To keep the cum inside him. He felt warmth spread out from his stomach all the way to his toes, didn’t bother closing his legs even when Sir took his strong grip away.

“That’s good Harry,” Draco said, fingers running up Harry’s splayed thighs, coming together at the junction between them. He felt Draco touch the too tender flesh stretched around the butt plug, his hips lifting into them without thought.

He wanted Draco’s fingers in him, suddenly and desperately. “Please,” he moaned.

Draco chuckled, twisted the plug inside his too sensitive opening until he was twitching. “Not yet. Open your mouth, good, wider.”

The bed dipped, shifted. He smelled sweat and musk, opened his eyes to see Sir looming over him, the man’s still hard penis hovering near his mouth. Sir didn’t say anything, just grabbed Harry’s head and pushed his wet cock into his mouth. “Clean me off,” he moaned. “Come on, suck it. Good bitch.”

Harry tasted cum and himself on the man’s flesh, but he did as he was told, sealing his lips and sucking. Running his tongue around the head, over the ridges, fighting his gag reflex when Sir thrusted to the back of his throat. It was dirty, degrading, perfect.

“Watch your teeth,” Draco said, and Harry had all of two seconds to wonder about the order before he felt the slap land on his arse and thigh. It stung, shock and pain stilling his movements instantly. Draco pushed his legs up, hitching his arse into the air, and spanked him again, harder this time. Harry groaned around his mouthful. “Keep sucking Harry, you need to learn to multitask if you’re going to be a good slut. I’ll not always have the time to stop what’s happening to punish you, so best learn now.” He punctuated his words with two hard smacks that turned Harry’s arse instantly crimson.

He'd never been spanked before, but he’d always wanted…never could get up the nerve to ask. It was better than he’d imagined it would be. Painful, yes, but the good kind. The kind that whited out everything else.

Harry couldn’t see Draco around Sir’s bulk, but he sucked harder anyway, wanting to please them both. Pleasure washed through him when Sir moaned, his cock twitching on Harry’s tongue. Filthy words fell from the man’s lips, calling him every dirty name under the sun, as Draco spanked him again and again. Setting him on fire. His cock rock hard against his stomach, a stranger’s cock pushing down his throat, a plug in his arse.

The spanks tipped from pleasure-pain to agony-pleasure-agony, his yelps muffled around the stiff cock. Tears pricked his eyes, blinked down his cheeks. He fought against twisting away from Draco’s hand, made himself lie still, tried to keep track of how many times he’d been hit. Ten? Fifteen? His entire body hurt now, bent in half from the hold Draco had on him, his throat throbbing. He clenched around the plastic holding him open.

He felt like he’d cum again at any moment. Just one more hit, one more jostle of the plug inside him, one degrading word…

“I’ve got another load for you, swallow it all,” Sir moaned, holding his head and fucking his face now. Even with the warning, the first shot took him by surprise. It was hot and bitter, choking him, but he recovered quickly, swallowing like he was told. He drank it down, all of it, sucking Sir through his orgasm.

One more smack landed on his arse and he groaned loudly, sucking fervently now, trying to coax another drop from the tip. It wasn’t enough, too soon Sir was dry and pulling from his lips. He chased the man’s cock with his tongue, licking at the slit until Sir took his cock in one hand and smacked him in the face with it, laughing.

“More,” Harry moaned, blinking blindly, desperate still.

“Greedy cock-whore,” Sir chuckled, rubbing his cock over Harry’s lips, his cheeks, his eyes before moving off the bed. The man turned away, stretching his arms over his head and glancing at Draco who unceremoniously dropped Harry’s legs back to the bed. His arse felt like it was on fire and ignited when it touched the bedsheets. “Thanks for that man, let me know if you’re up for another round sometime.”

He wasn’t talking to Harry, wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was used up. Had served his purpose.

Draco nodded and Harry’s heart yelped clear out of his chest. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He barely heard the words the two murmured to each other as clothing rustled and Harry sunk further into the whiteout blanketing his entire being. As he marveled at the burn inside him, the ache deep in muscles.

He wanted to move, wanted to touch his belly, his lips, his stretched rim. To revel in all that had just happened. But Draco had told him to lie still, so he did. He waited. He waited while they talked, waited until the door clicked open and snicked shut.

“You did good Harry,” Draco said, weight settling next to him. “I’m so proud of you.”

Lips touched his, familiar in taste and feel. Harry groaned loudly, latching onto Draco’s hair, holding him close as he let himself be kissed deeply by his boyfriend. Tongues tangled, mouths parted wide, a long body pressed him into the bed. He rutted up against Draco, achingly hard and desperate to cum again. Desperate for Draco inside him.

“Draco,” he whimpered, grasping the man’s back tightly, trying without success to pull the clothes from his body. He could feel Draco hard beneath his trousers, could feel the man’s pulse against his own. “Need you.”

“Not yet,” Draco whispered against his lips, catching his hands and pinning them to the bed. He nosed at his neck, licked the sweat from his skin. “I’ll fuck you baby, I promise, but not until you’ve been properly bred. I’ll be the last to fill that tight hole of yours.”

Harry tried to blink the haze covering him away. “The last?” He whispered, his heart thumping painfully hard, hardly daring to believe…

Draco nodded, grinning. “You didn’t think that was it did you? I told you Harry, I’m going to make you into the slut you’ve always been inside.” He paused, touched Harry’s flat belly. “You won’t be leaving this bed until you can’t walk, until your belly’s swollen with all the cum inside you. And maybe not even then. I haven’t decided yet. I may just keep you in here indefinitely, servicing man after man until you can’t remember a time before you were anything but a cock hole to fuck. Your body is no longer yours, do you understand?”

Harry couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move. All he could do was stare wide-eyed up at his boyfriend, body burning. He swallowed thickly. “Yes…”

“Master,” Draco prompted, then paused, cocked his head. “Or do you prefer Daddy?”

“Yes...Daddy.” Shame burned his cheeks but Draco grinned and the twisting in his gut melted away.

“Good now spread your legs and don’t even think about closing them, more men are waiting downstairs for their turn.”

Body buzzing, Harry spread his legs, nervous and excited. Terrified and thrilled. “You’ll…you won’t leave?”

“Of course not, your body may not be yours but it’s mine now, I decide what goes in it and how.”

Harry groaned, cock jumping.

Draco chuckled, stroking his cheek, his chest, the tip of his cock. “Such a good boy. Now, wait for me just like this. Oh, and remember Harry, you’re not to cum again tonight without permission. Understood?”

Harry nodded, eyes slipping closed again as Draco padded from the room. He stayed completely still, his legs spread, his heart pounding, his ears straining. Straining to hear, to listen, to notice the first moment two sets of feet creaked up the stairs…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm playing around with the idea of making this into a loosely connected series of sexy times one shots that build on each other. Let me know if you'd be interested. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
